Kyonkichi
by Red-Rhapsodos
Summary: Kyo's always been an outcast and shunned by his family, but after a particularly painful encounter with Akito, he ends up in Ayame's care. Could he finally be accepted by someone? Could he really find love?


A/N: Just another idea that my overactive imagination came up with. This time it's an Ayame/Kyo story. I was just thinking about Ayame's nickname for Kyo and this story appeared in my mind. I think it's translated as 'Lucky Kyo', but I could be wrong, so no flaming me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo, Ayame or any other of the amazing characters Natsuki Takaya came up with.

* * *

Kyonkichi

Lucky Kyo

What's so lucky about having been born the cat? I have been shunned and ostracized my whole life, never able to have friends, never able to be myself, that's the fate of the one born as the cat.

I sigh as I walk through the pathways of the main house, trying to ignore the hated glares people were sending my way. Akito had called me to his rooms, probably to discuss the fact that I haven't yet beaten Yuki.

"Look over there, it's the cat."

"What's that monster doing here? Doesn't he know he's not welcome?"

"Manami honey, don't go near him, he's dangerous."

I try so hard to block out the insults, but it's impossible. They're coming from every direction. I can feel their eyes staring at me, wondering what a monster like me was doing amongst their midst. I was an outsider, an outcast. I didn't belong here. I trudged along the path, almost to Akito's rooms. As I stepped into the building, a feeling of relief almost passed through me. Almost. Although I was away from the glares and the insults, I now had to go to Akito. Dread surged through me as I neared the door to his rooms, I wondered what to expect this time.

As I stepped into the room, Akito greeted me with a smirk.

"How's my precious monster doing?" he said in a sickly sweet voice, moving toward me and caressing my face.

I instinctively shied away from his cold touch, backing up until I hit the wall.

"Get away from me, Akito" I growled trying not to show how afraid I was.

"Now that's no way to treat your god now is it?" questioned Akito, still in that same falsely sweet voice.

When I didn't respond to him, his smile turned to a frown and I could practically feel his anger rising. I silently gulped, I knew that this meeting was about to turn violent. I glanced around quickly trying in vain to find a way to escape.

Akito's hand whipped out of nowhere and struck the side of my face. I bit back a whimper and refrained from touching the now tender area. I could not show him my fear; I would not let him take advantage of me. I braced myself as Akito began to viciously try to beat me into submission, as per usual. The blows rained down on me, one after the other. Seconds began to blur into minutes, and still Akito persisted, but I would not yield. I would not lose my dignity to this pitiful excuse of a god. Although I managed to keep my head high, as time wore on, it was starting to get harder and harder. Just then, the door opened and Hatori popped his head inside.

"Akito? What's going in here?" he questioned. "Kyo?"

Before he could question further I slipped out the door, silently thanking Hatori for his timing. If he hadn't come right then I wasn't sure how much longer I could have held out. I hurried out of the building, cringing when the cool air hit upon my wounds. I crept along silently, keeping out of sight. The last thing I needed right now was to bump into somebody and be brought back to Akito. I was a few feet away from the exit when I heard a gasp come from behind me. Damn! Someone saw me. I looked behind me and saw long silver hair and golden green eyes. Great, it's Ayame. I really didn't need to deal with him right now, all I wanted to do was make it to Shigure's and nurse my wounds. Ayame walked slowly towards me, his usual smile replaced with a horrified and worried look.

"Kyo, what are you…? What happened? Are you okay?" he said anxiously.

"I'm fine" I said, hoping that Ayame would leave me alone but of course it is Ayame we're talking about.

"You're not fine! You have to go see Hatori!" Ayame exclaimed.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted turning back around to go and cursed as a feeling of nausea swept over me and I swayed on my feet.

"Kyo!" said Ayame anxiously as he ran forward to steady me.

"No, get off of me," I said weakly, trying push Ayame off of me but to no avail, I had no strength left. I felt exhausted and drained and could spots appearing in my vision. 'So much for making it home,' I thought as I fainted into Ayame's arms.

* * *

I'm writing this completely off the top of my head and have no real plot yet, so don't expect speedy updates. Although hopefully I can update this faster than some of my other stories...

Also, I may have made Akito a bit too vicious but it does help with the angst!

Please read and review ^ ^


End file.
